ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirigakure 207 AN - Academy Exam Ichiro Aburame
Ichiro2Aburame: -It was a bright warm morning with the wind blowing a cool breeze. He was excited yet nervous about his training but he would remember what his dad had told him as he left from the house “Never give up and always have positive thoughts” He dad had told to him. Making his way to the training grounds that was just outside a valley near the village surrounded by the forest and a mountain you needed to pass. He would stretch his arms into the air while standing on his tippy toes, as he would begin to dash location at a nice paste. He would find himself surrounded in a forest he thought it was kind of creepy but he didn’t mind all he could think about was his training at the moment. After passing through the forest he saw the mountain that he needed to go by to get where he was going he thought “If this wasn’t his training then what” as he would proceed to making his way up the mountain. Finally at his destination he would see someone standing there although it was a bit far he could still see an image, he saw what had look to be a women standing there in blue attire. As he approached her he would say in a feint voice “Hello…” waiting for her response back to him and hoping that it is sensei for training.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei simply stood there in her grounds, today she would be taking the exam of a new student. Aburame Ichiro was his name according to what she was told. She had been standing there for quite a while, when finally she noticed a glimpse of a person in the distance, slowly the glimpse was growing bigger as it appeared to be coming towards her. And then after some minutes the person now stood before her. A young boy wearing sunglasses. ~Yup definitely Aburame ~She would think to herself as the boy said hello with a feint voice. But Kirei was not one to waste time, She didn’t even bother to say hello back as she made the handseals : Snake followed by rat.~ Good luck with the exam. Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing Technique!~ Out of nowhere leaves started rising up and swirl around the boy as Kirei seemed to disappear. When the leaves suddenly fell and vanished the boy was no longer in the open field. Instead he would find himself a stone plate balanced on a High mountain peak. A wrong movement would send him falling to his Doom, wich would constantly repeat itself until the boy figures out,that it was a mere Genjutsu and a low D-rank none the less. Kirei simply stood there as she waited for what the boy would do.- Ichiro2Aburame: -Sweat would drip down the side of his face and be absorbed by his mask as he was standing on the edge of balanced stone plated mountain peak. He felt that something was wrong seeing as he knew he was just walking and attempting to greet his sensei, He would begin to look down at as he was very high into the sky and very much afraid of heights. He thought “I have to get out of here before I eventually fall and end up killing myself.” Not knowing what to do he thought on it for a second as he remembered one thing his dad had said to him “Your insects are one of your most reliable resources.” He would then smirk for a bit as he extended his right arm outwards while his left hand was in his jackets pockets. His skin would begin to ripple as various insects would start to come out of his pours and not trying unbalance himself, while letting out kikaichū,( like all insects, lack such a structure to their brains, and so do not even notice it put it, insects are ruled almost solely by five powerful senses alone, which makes them immune to genjutsu and gives the Aburame clan an ability to detect it when nobody else can) As he had sent a female kikaichū out to find out where the source was coming from (For female insects can be placed on a target and the male insect can find out where the target it because they can find the female insects whereabouts. He would then let one of his legs down as the stone plate that he was standing on began to go off balanced; he knew then that he could not just jump off of it. As one of his kikaichū came from out of his pour and told him that the female insect he had sent over to track the target has been found. So he would place his hands together and begin to focus feel where is kikaichu was. He would then find out where the source was coming from as he was unbalanced and started to fall off the cliff he then would say “Release!” knocking him out of the genjutsu as sweat covered his face- xKireiHimex: -Kirei only smiled, the sweat on his body was enough proof that the Genjutsu had done its work,but wether he had broken free yet or not, shed soon find out as she jumped back thirty feet. In the middle of the jump she reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai, throwing it right towards him as she landed. The kunai was heading straight towards the left area of his chest. If he was still in the Genjutsu or did not respond fast enough the kunai would strike him right in the heart and end his life right there . This was the moment of truth. Life or Death it would all depend on what would happen in the next 10 seconds before the kunai would hit him.- Ichiro2Aburame: -After breaking the genjutsu he would feint noise coming from in front of him, as he looked he saw a kunai coming at him at a nice paste and would strike him within 4secs if he didn’t dodge It. So he would quickly begin to make the hand-seals (Ram → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake) and finish in about 2secs, “Substitution Jutsu” He mumbled to himself, as the kunai would then hit his substitution a white cloud would suddenly appear as a log was visible if you were looking close enough and the real Ichiro was safe behind the only tree that was around the area so it wouldn’t be hard to find out where he was hiding and it was about 15ft away from his substitution. He would then peek his head out and take this time to examine his sensei for a moment as he waited to see what she had planned next for him.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei clapped her hands loudly for a moment, but the serious remained visible on her face. ~All right boy get over here and do the transformation and clone jutsu for me and while you are at it, I want you to explain me their use as well. And you better not fail or bad things might happen. ~It was then a wicked grin showed on kirei her face as she waited for the boy to do as he was told.- Ichiro2Aburame: -He would come out from his hiding spot slowly as he heard her words. He walked over towards her and now standing about 15ft away from her he would begin to present to her then transformation technique as she instructed him to do, he would then begin to make various hand-seals (Ram → Snake → Tiger) as he said in a feint voice transformation technique. He would then transform into his sensei a white smoke cloud would appear out of the blue starting from the ground up and as the cloud disappeared you could then see that he had fully transformed into his sensei, as he started to explain what the technique was useful for. He would then think of what he was told back in academy school as he would begin to say to his sensei “It is typically jutsu used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled Shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most Shinobi know how to perform it.” He said to her, he would then begin to perform more hand-seals (Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog) as he mumbled Clone technique. You would then begin to see about 4 other illusion clones form beside him and taking the form of his sensei (Since I’m still in the replacement technique.) He would then begin to explain himself what this technique was used for as he said “A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones will dissipate when they come into contact with something.” He said to her as he then transformed from out of the transformation technique and then illusion clones would begin to return back into his body as he closed his eyes for a second and let out a sigh awaiting for her response.- xKireiHimex: -Kirei merely nodded and clapped her hands again, her left hand then slowly slid down her side to the hilt of her katana, where it came to rest. She looked at the boy firmly as she spoke. ~Hmmm so far so good. Now theres only 2 more tasks left to complete. ~She reached into her pouch and pulled out 2 kunai. One kunai she threw into the top of the nearest tree its bark. The other she threw with great force into rock on the nearby river.~ Go get those 2 Kunai and bring them back to me,while using your chakra to walk up the tree and on the water. Ichiro2Aburame: -He nodded at her as he would look at the kunai she threw at the rock. He thought “That one first” he would then begin to make his way over to the river. As he was there he looked into the river and then at the rock he then placed his hands together and begins focusing his chakra mainly towards his feet. He sat there for about 10 seconds focusing his chakra into his feet, he would then completely focus his chakra into his feet, and you could then see his chakra was visible when you looked at his feet. He would then place his left foot on the river first as it planted on the water he followed up with his right foot. He was then standing on the river water as he started to slowly walk across the river at a slow speed, stepping once every 2secs. He was now about 10ft away from his target as he began to lose a bit of focus so his chakra that was channeled towards his feet would start to fade as he slowly began to sink a little bit. He would then feel that he is sinking and place his hands together and start to focus, this took him about 5 seconds to do as he regained his focus back he stepped back on top of the water and began to make his way across the river. He was now about 3 ft away from his destination as he reached his arm out towards the kunai, he then took a few steps forwards and firmly gripped the kunai that was stuck inside of the rock, he pulled the kunai out of the rock as he did he would stumble backwards a bit and turn around and begin to make his way back over the river. Now that he had gotten the kunai that was stuck inside of the rock across the rock he then would make his way over towards the tree, As he is at the tree now he looked up the tree and seen how high he would have to go. He then begin to focus his chakra into his feet like he did with the river which took about half the time he did when he crossed the river since he had gotten the hang of it now. He would then take a few steps back and run towards the tree he thought “I will have to run up the tree if I want to make it.” So he would take a few steps up the tree counting every step he took up the tree. He would take about 5 steps up the tree before he did a backwards flip and flipped down, he thought “Hm… five and I wasn’t that close to grabbing the kunai” He would then focus for 3 seconds as he attempted to run up the tree again, he would then run towards the tree once more attempting to get it right this time, as he did he was successful he had took twice as many steps as he did the first time. He then thought “Third time’s the charm.” He would take a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a second, he would then open them and charge towards the tree running up the tree as fast as he possibly could. He was now about 5ft away from the kunai as he reached his right arm outward attempting to grab it he would take a few steps and firmly grip the kunai’s handle and pull it out from the tree branch, and back flip from the tree and land on the ground. He would then look at his sensei as he was breathing a bit heavy waiting for her response.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would clap in her hands as she chuckles “Congrats you passed. And welcome on Team Tiger. My team exactly.”-Kirei would say as she took a headband out of her pocket as she hands it over to him as she would smile~ Ichiro2Aburame: -He would walk over to her and accept the headband, he then bowwed before her as he accepted the headband and tied it around his forread. He would say to her "Thank you and I cant wait." He said to her excitedly and tired. xKireiHimex: -She would smile "Your free to go anywhere you want"-After saying the words she would bodyflicker away to her Guardian's appartment~ Category:Kirigakure RP 207